Please Temari
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: "Saat ini… kamu harus melakukan kewajibanmu yang lain—melayani suamimu ini." / PWP, rated M for Lemon, DLDR


Please Temari © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Canon, PWP, OOC, Pendek, DLDR

.

.

.

Temari menyesap secangkir teh hijau di tangannya. Mata hijaunya menatap keadaan luar dari jendela kamarnya. Hujan disertai petir masih menyambar liar, seakan hanya merekalah yang berkuasa malam ini. Jade indah itu terus melirik jam dinding di belakangnya sembari kembali menatap jalanan. Melirik jam lalu jalanan, begitu terus secara bergantian. Pikirannya saat ini sedang melalang buana entah kemana. Tepatnya, sedang memikirkan sosok Shikamaru yang sudah lima hari belum pulang.

"Haa… katanya hanya rapat Aliansi _Shinobi_." Temari meletakkan teh hijau yang sudah dingin itu di atas meja rias.

"Masa sampai berhari-hari…"

Telinganya menangkap suara erangan kecil dari dalam kamar anaknya. Dia langsung pergi melihat keadaan anaknya setengah berlari. Dengan perlahan, tangan mungilnya menggeser pintu kamar Shikadai.

"Kenapa nak?" Temari mengelus kepala Shikadai pelan.

Shikadai masih mengerang kesakitan, "Panas bu, sakit…"

Luka bakar di sekujur tubuh Shikadai belum sembuh. Semenjak ujian _Chuunin_ beberapa minggu lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Shikadai hanyalah mengerang kesakitan. Temari menatap nanar anaknya. Mungkin kalau bisa, Temari berharap sakit yang di derita anaknya pindah ke tubuhnya.

Temari mengeluarkan angin sepoi-sepoi dari tangannya, ternyata kemampuan elemen anginnya masih ada. "Gimana, sudah mendingan?"

"Iya bu, udah lumayan."

Shikadai menatap mata ibunya, "Ibu kembali saja ke kamar ibu, pasti ibu capek kan? Shikadai sudah baikan kok." Lalu, Shikadai mengeluarkan cengiran khas ibunya.

Temari mengelus pipi Shikadai, "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, ngomong saja ya."

Shikadai mengangguk pelan. Temari kembali ke kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah di ranjang.

"Dorr…" Shikamaru muncul tiba-tiba dari jendela kamarnya, rupanya saking lelahnya, Temari tidak bisa merasakan _cakra_ Shikamaru.

Diambilnya bantal, lalu dilempar secara sadis kearah Shikamaru, "Baka!"

Shikamaru melepas Rompi _Jounin_ , lalu sepatu dan celana panjangnya—hanya menyisakan celana pendek yang melekat. Temari bersemu merah saat Shikamaru mengambil tempat untuk tiduran disamping Temari.

"Bauuu… mandi sana." Temari berpura-pura menjepit hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, lalu mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Merepotkan Temari, ini sudah larut malam, cuaca juga sangat tidak mendukung."

Shikamaru duduk bersandar pinggiran ranjang, lalu mengambil kalender disampingnya, "Hm… udah _selesai_ ya? Berarti bisa dong _sekarang_ ~" Dia melirik nakal ke arah istrinya, membuat wajah Temari makin kemerahan.

Temari memukul lengan Shikamaru dengan sadis, "A-aku lagi gak mood!"

Shikamaru menyentuh bagian sensitive Temari dibawah sana, "Kita kan udah lima hari tidak ketemu, memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" Tangannya mulai nakal, mengelus pelan sesuatu yang lembab dan empuk di selangkangan Temari.

Temari menggeleng kepalanya, dan mencoba menahan desahan dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rupanya sifat keras kepala Temari masih belum hilang.

"Keluarkan saja suara indahmu." Tangan Shikamaru makin diluar kendali, awalnya hanya mengelus pelan, tetapi makin lama tangannya mengelus semakin intens.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Temari bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar… merepotkan.. hm~" Shikamaru menghirup aroma tangannya, bekas kegiatan kecilnya dengan Temari. "Wangi…"

Didalam kamar mandi, Temari duduk di kloset dengan wajah merenggut. Perasaan malu, bercampur jadi satu. Dia belum siap, bukan berarti tidak mau _melakukan_. Walaupun sudah sering, tetapi kalau diminta dadakan seperti ini, apalagi Shikamaru datang dengan wajah seksi—menurutnya.

"Temari… kamu maunya dikamar mandi toh. Hihihi…" Shikamaru masuk ke kamar mandi—kebetulan tidak dikunci oleh Temari. Bersandar di tembok, dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada, dihiasi dengan senyum seringai, membuat Shikamaru terlihat lebih seksi—dimata Temari.

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru, kemudian memeluk leher suami didepannya ini, "A-aku malu. Kamu seksi sekali." Temari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Shikamaru.

"Perasaan yang merepotkan…" Tangan besar Shikamaru secara lihai menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai pria sejati. Perlahan namun pasti, pakaian atas Temari tanggal dari tubuh indahnya.

"Shika…" Temari memindahkan kedua tangan mulusnya—memeluk pinggang Shikamaru.

"Saat ini… kamu harus melakukan _kewajibanmu_ yang lain—melayani suamimu ini." Cklek… pengait Bra Temari sukses lepas dari pasangannya. Shikamaru tertegun sesaat sambil menjinjing bra tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"Motif apaan ini? Biasanya kau memakai bra polosan saja." Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawa melihat bunga-bunga menutupi cup bra ukuran 38 itu.

Temari membuang muka, melihat langit-langit. "Su-sudahlah."

"Ok ok." Shikamaru mulai mengintimidasi bibir Temari. Bibirnya memangut bibir tipis Temari, menyesap anugerah Tuhan yang tercetak indah itu. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang ramping makhluk kejam yang kini takluk oleh pesona dirinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh ujung dagu mungil Temari. Mendapat akses lebih untuk mengeksploitasi kenikmatan tiap Inchi bibir sang penakluk hatinya, tanpa basa basi lidah Shikamaru menjelajah setiap sudut mulut manis Temari—yang baru saja meminum Teh hijau. Aroma daun teh yang manis bercampur jadi satu dengan aroma daun tembakau. Kalau saja paru-paru mereka tidak berteriak meminta supply udara, mungkin keduanya tidak akan menghentikan kenikmatan itu.

"Shika… jangan terburu-buru ya…" Temari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"As you want honey… lagipula sudah lama Shikamaru _junior_ tidak merasakan _kehangatan_." Ujar Shikamaru sangat enteng.

Brukk…

Shikamaru memonopoli tubuh Temari. Kurungan badan Shikamaru diatas tubuhnya, membuat wanita yang terkenal karena kejutekannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sudut demi sudut leher jenjang Temari tidak luput dari serangan cinta bibir Shikamaru.

"Aaah… Shika…" Temari menggeliat mendapat serangan menghanyutkan suaminya itu. Gerakan tanpa arah itu, membuat dua buah benda besar kebanggaan setiap kaum hawa ikut bergoyang.

Bibir Shikamaru berpindah ke area benda besar milik Temari. Menciumi setiap bagian, memberi bukti cinta—bahwa hanya dialah yang boleh menyentuh Temari. Bukan hanya bibirnya yang bekerja keras, tetapi kedua tangannya juga. Tangan kanannya, dia gunakan untuk memijat lembut bagian kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya, memiliki tugas lain pada bagian kiri. Pucuk coklat kemerahan pada kedua dada Temari, semakin memerah akibat perbuatan makhluk diatasnya.

"Shika… Ahhhhh…" Desahan Temari semakin terdengar seksi. Kedua tangan Temari memeluk sambil membelai punggung dan kepala Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru beralih fungsi, memegangi pinggul Temari, dan mulutnya kembali bekerja menyebar stempel cinta disekitar perut ramping wanita dibawahnya. Lidahnya turut ambil andil dalam aktifitasnya kini. Daging tak bertulang itu menyapu lembut bulatan kecil pada tengah-tengah perutnya. Merasakan sensasi nikmat pada guratan-guratan kecil pada bagian itu.

Kini tangannya berpindah tempat ke bagian sangat sensitive Temari. Lidahnya menyentuh bagian tersebut. Mencicipi manis milik istrinya itu.

"Ahhh…aahhh… Shika." Temari makin menggeliat liar. Sensasi dibawah sana membuat keadaan makin lembab—bukan kamar mandi, melainkan bagian yang sedang dimanja Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru menarik asal penutup bagian paling nikmat itu. Lidahnya kembali bergerak—dengan tempo lebih menggebu, menyapu setiap liang tanpa terkecuali. Temari hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah diserang oleh Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit mendapat intimidasi lidah Shikamaru, membuat sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam diri Temari. Sesuatu yang membuat Temari lega—

"Shika… a-aku… aaahh a-akuu… aaaahhh…" Akhirnya cairan cinta itu keluar dari tempatnya. Semburan cinta dari Temari tidak disia-siakan oleh Shikamaru. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang adalah menikmati manisnya _cinta_ Temari dengan lidahnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dibawahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Melihat mata sayu Temari, bukan berarti Shikamaru akan iba dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tatapan seperti itu malah menambah kadar _libido_ Shikamaru ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Dirinya melepas atribut yang masih melekat dibadannya. Celana pendeknya dilempar begitu saja kesembarang tempat. Tangannya sibuk memposisikan kaki jenjang Temari agar akses _juniornya_ lebih mudah. Tangan Temari memeluk erat leher Shikamaru dan bibirnya sedikit bekerja melumat bibir Shikamaru.

"Temari…" Shikamaru memposisikan _juniornya_ diantara Temari. Terlihat Temari hanya bisa pasrah, mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menahan rasa nikmat dengan memagut bibir Shikamaru.

"Sssshhh…" Desis Shikamaru pelan, saat _dirinya_ berhasil memasuki lorong dibawah. Menikmati tiap gesekan dan kedutan yang dia dapat.

Pinggulnya kini bergerak perlahan, mulai bereaksi seperti biasa. Gerakan perlahan sepertinya membuat Shikamaru agak tidak sabaran. Gerakan semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggung Temari agar tidak bergerak sembarangan. Erangan dan desahan meluncur indah dari bibir Temari. Gerakan dibawah sana—yang terkadang menyentuh ujung kenikmatannya. Erangan pelan juga dilantunkan oleh Shikamaru, ketika dia merasakan kedutan yang semakin kencang.

"Sssshhh… Shika… a-aku aahhh…" Temari telah sampai puncaknya—untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas, karena Shikamaru belum juga menghentikan gerakannya.

Bibir Shikamaru kembali membuat tanda dileher Temari dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "Temari… mmmpphhh…" Akhirnya pertahanan Shikamaru bobol, _cairan cinta_ Shikamaru keluar cukup banyak, sampai ada sebagian yang menetes keluar.

Temari sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas, untuk mempermudah keluarnya _cinta_ Shikamaru. Senyuman tipis tercetak dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Temari dan Shikamaru menemani Shikadai untuk sarapan dikamarnya. Tangan Temari dengan telaten menyuapin bubur hangat kemulut Shikadai. Kedua mulut dan hidung mereka diselimuti oleh masker hijau, membuat Shikadai menatap heran kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah… Ibu sakit?" Tanya Shikadai heran.

Shikadai tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang tuanya. Kalau saja Shikadai tahu kejadian tengah malam yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Mungkin dirinya tidak perlu bertanya kenapa orang tuanya sakit.

Berbagi cinta, ditengah malam yang dingin, ditemani hujan petir dan merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, membuat kedua pasangan itu diserang penyakit pada umumnya—Flu.

 **-OWARI-**

Nb: Akhirnya bikin juga lemon ^^ fic ini sekuel dari fic One Night Before Chuunin Exam dan After Chuunin Exam, di read dan review juga ya fict aku yang itu ^^

Saya menerima flame apapun itu bentuknya. Minat review? ^^


End file.
